protagonist_and_antagonistfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Skywalker/Relationships
Relationships Friends and Allies Finn Finn and Rey are friends throughout their entire journey to find BB-8's base to bring him home. And they also fight together At first, Rey thinks Finn as an enemy because he is wearing the coat that belongs to her friend BB-8's master, Poe Dameron. She later knocks him out but then they are forced to work together. They flee for their lives and stick together. They seem to develop an attachment, since Rey has started to realize that Finn truly had become the first friend she ever had. When Finn tells her that he is a former First Order Stormtrooper, Rey does not feel betrayed that he lied to her, but the fact he is leaving her. She hugs Finn when he rescues her from the villains. She cares about Finn more, implying a romantic attraction. When Rey is knocked unconscious and later wakes up, she takes up the sword to defend herself. She forgets about Ren completely, and goes to help Finn. They are rescued by Chewie. On Finn's road to recovery, Rey kisses him on his forehead, and called him her friend, vowing they will see each other again. BB-8 Rey first meets him when a creature tries to sell BB for his parts, but manages to save him. At first, Rey wants him to leave her alone, but then soon becomes accustomed to his company. Seeing his pleads, Rey is willing to help him. She also literally is one of the few people who understands him. BB-8 is also sadden when Rey is captured by Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. Chewbacca Chewie and Rey first meet on the Millennium Falcon, and possibly thought Chewie was a myth like Luke, Leia, and Han was. He seems to take a liking into Rey, as stated by Han Solo. He later is her co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon. He also accompanied her while looking for Chewie's old friend, Luke Skywalker at Ahch-To. He stayed with her and became her co-pilot for the adventure. Han Solo Rey and Han met when he and Chewie captured the Millennium Falcon on their Star Destroyer. Unlike Finn, who remembered Han as the hero of the Rebellion, Rey knew he his reputation as a smuggler. Han becomes like a mentor and father figure to Rey and Finn by teaching them how to survive and also subtly offering her a job on his ship than go back home to Jakku. Rey was deeply saddened by Han's death, calling Kylo Ren (who killed him moments earlier) a monster. . Leia Organa At first, Leia was thought of to be a myth by Rey, as well as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. They hardly know each other, but hugged when their ship landed. Both felt each other's pain of Han's death. Rey and Leia seem to have many things in common as well-being both female leads in the original and sequel trilogy. She bade Rey a farewell and wished her luck with the Force. The two women were reunited on the Millennium Falcon after the battle of Crait. enemies Kylo Ren Rey first saw Ren in a vision she had when she touched the Skywalker lightsaber, witnessing him and the other Knights of Ren killing Luke's other Jedi apprentices. She first meets him face to face near Maz Kanata's palace, where he captures her. During their first conversation, Rey believes Ren to be nothing more but a creature in a mask until she sees he is an ordinary man. Ren immediately saw Rey was force-sensitive when she blocked him from probing her own mind and read his instead. During their duel, Rey managed to defeat him and escape. Eventually, she and Ren discovered they were bonded together through the Force as a result of them being a Dyad. Despite her initial continued disdain for him, the two begin to connect on an emotional level. As their connection strengthens they start to feel empathy towards each other through a shared sentiment of loneliness, and they try to comfort the other through their bond. After learning the full truth of his fall to the dark side, she begins to treat him with kindness and compassion, and after feeling the conflict within him, Rey makes it her personal mission to redeem him. Though Ren killed his own master, saving her life and even fought beside her against Snoke's guards, he, despite his genuine fondness for her, still chooses the dark side over returning with her to the light and instead even tries to sway her to his side. Disappointed after the failed attempt to turn each other, Rey and Ren return to being enemies but with a clearly complicated relationship. Despite being rejected in Snoke's Throne Room, Ren continued to pursue Rey determined to turn her to his side. Following their duel on Kef Bir, Rey confesses to him that she was indeed willing to accept him as Ben Solo but not as Kylo Ren. Right after Rey was proven correct that Ben could be redeemed, as he renounced the Darkside and went to help her confront Palpatine. Though he was gravely injured by the Emperor, he survived long enough to find Rey’s lifeless body as the result of her confront against her grandfather. Shaken by her death, Ben decides to sacrifice himself by giving her the rest of his own vital force to restore her life. He succeeds in doing so and, after she wakes up, they stare and smile fondly at each other before giving in to their feelings sharing a kiss. Shortly after, while still in her arms, he succumbs to his wounds becoming one with the Force.